nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
Willett Animation
'Willett Animation '''is an American animation company known for producing films and providing animation. It is headquartered in Dallas, Texas. The studio was founded in January 2006 by Alex Willett and Morgan Willett. In 2008, the company released their first film, [[The Gift of Winter|''The Gift of Winter]]. History Coming soon! Filmography Film More coming soon! Short films More coming soon! Collaborations Crew * Alex Willett - animation director / animation supervisor * Teaghan Avrett - animation supervisor * Morgan Willett - production assistant * Shelby Stockton - business and legal affairs * Todd Rivera - executive producer * Julie Perez - supervising producer * Sean White - head of production * Tammy Anderson - production manager * Jose Russell - art director * Jessica Jenkins - production assistant * Laura Flores - production assistant * Janice Alexander - president/creative director * Michelle Cox - head of business development * Sulema Houghton - head of layout * Anthony Young - layout supervisor * Clifton Carpenter - modeling supervisor * Grant Cole - texturing supervisor * Allison Nelson - rigging supervisor * Clarence Campbell - animation production manager * Emily Wilson - background supervisor * Katherine Martinez - clean-up supervisor * Nicole Carter - inbetween supervisor * Mildred Edwards - lead effects supervisor * Andrea Gonzales - effects supervisor * Ben Robinson - assistant effects supervisor * Roger Peterson - lighting & compositing supervisor * Donald Miller - scene planner/compositor * John Jones - scene planner/compositor * Annie Kelly - ink & paint artist * Heather Patterson - ink & paint artist * Gregory Howard - animation checker * John Morgan - scanner Animation crew Modeling Artists * Bradley O'Brien * Marcia Kelly * Angela Thompson * Terrell Murray * Nathan Murphy * Jennifer Hammond * Ana Buchanan * Tahsin Özgür * Doreen Brock * Naomi Vargas * Kelly Norris * Grant Roberson * Leticia Mann * Ruth Cortez * Alfred Pope * Rex Pena * Randy Link * Chelsea Frazier * Yolanda Ross * William Reeves * Janie Walsh * Nina Armstrong * Lindsay Daniels * Emanuel Martinez * Emilio Carter Texturing Artists * Jeff Bridges * Otis Mendoza * Terry Bennett * Gerald Maxwell * Marion Haynes * Bobby Campbell * Lorraine Schultz * Marcus Harper * Victoria Riley * Rosalie Ballard * Johnnie Saunders * Aubrey Vasquez * Cora McCoy * Emma Carson * Margaret McGee * Tracey Manning * Donna Morgan * Norman Duncan * Cornelius Curry * Sylvia Romero Rigging Artists * Holly Ortega * Gloria Bates * Sonia Bishop * Alejandro Hines * Ronnie Knight * Orville Pearson * William Oliver * Freddie Fletcher * Joy Powell * Frederick Miller * Hugh Flores * Danielle Morton * Dana Copeland * Beatrice Garner * Yvette Quinn * Louise Marshall * Kelly Wilkins * Elvira Bradley * Lynn Wagner * Bert Brewer * Leonard Love * Rolando Fields * Gordon Brooks * Billy Sharp * Angela Schneider * Pablo Colon * Glenda Bass * Edgar Henry * Mable Allen * Dallas Diaz Layout Artists * Sara Powell * David Rodriguez * Fred Baker * Gary Murphy * Scott Diaz Animators * Ezekiel Gist * Petronila Reagan * Heidy Belton * Jefferson Purvis * Mireya Carlton * Celestine Kingsley * Cyndi Neel * Shakita Wilke * Arla DaSilva * Janeen Morrill * Eladia Hemphill * Thora Farrar * Leontine Odoom * Katheryn Carrillo * Lavera Grace * Sol Corbitt * Ardella Dale * Eboni Olivas * Nyla Benavidez * Tobias Knowlton * Timothy Higginbotham * Rosamond Lachance * Steffanie Scales * Norbert McArthur * Irena Batchelor * Karan Whitten * Liza Marrero * Prudence McMurray * Piotr Morawski * Tammera Mass * Mary Jo Blackburn * Andre Castle * David McCall * Huey Schuler * Quiana Robert * Charles Cornell * Doreatha Rosario * Marchelle Horsley * Hye Brewster * LaShawna Engel * Chantelle Ventura * Pura Kenyon * Rosanna Montero * Bell Casillas * Kassandra Leavitt * Gilma Woo * Norris Whalen * Kena Marcum * Michael Gendi * Elissa Enriquez * Manual Finn * Petra Coley * Kory Vetter * Carita Goldberg * Lily Silver * Leighann Seeley * Ozella Paulsen * Gilbert Martinat * Oliver Hamilton * Federico Oneill * Adah Harley * Silas Kruger * Tayna Cowart * Buck McGhee Background Painters * Willy Niles * Porter Prewitt * Clemmie Speer * Katy Kohn * Kendal Kirkpatrick * Francina Meadows * Celestina D'Angelo * Dayna Tillman * Wendi Coe * Bob Davies * Greg Tiernan * Gerhard Brammer * Jérome Benoit * Belkis Daugherty * Donetta Keyes Clean-up Animators * Justin Bennett - key clean-up animator * Herb Triplett * Lynna Esposito * Evita Kenny * Cierra O'Reilly Inbetween Artists * Jeanene Musser * Theron Lusk * Julieann Valencia * Shawnta Stowe * Laine Dockert * Winter Valdes * Georgianne Betz * Mica Buck * Sierra Paz * Stephania Wiggins * Terrilyn Vail * Roscoe Dillard Effects Animators * Diana Hughes * Judy Rogers Lighting & Compositing Artists * Kathleen Evans - lead * Amy Thompson - lead * Melissa Henderson - senior * Sandra Harris - senior * Randy Long - senior * Pamela Cooper - senior * Jon Laughlin * Aracelis Blackmon * Demetra Pak * Monnie Talbot * Katharine Forrester * Liliana Lehmann * Jamee Harman * Jonelle Thayer * Zula Seay * Carlee Goff * Ronna Pack * Flossie Simone * Kera Rooney * Gianna Heflin * Georgiana Stacey Rendering Artists * Heath Smallwood * Lakeshia Needham * Germaine Adler * Rickie Goldberg * Bianca Albright * Gearldine Hudgens * Jacalyn Mears * Maira Cortes * Clotilde Lindgren * Stacie Flint * Ludivina Bond * Marti Cisneros * Lina Villarreal * Hilary Mullen * Lane Stein * Concha Seaton * Kathi Everhart * Maryanna Durham * Franklyn Engle * Desirae Ferrari Category:Companies Category:NicThic Wiki